1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection devices for connecting straps to various articles, such as knee brace frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human knee generally comprises an articulating joint between the thigh and calf muscle groups that supports the weight of the body while a person is standing, walking or running. The joint is primarily held together by four ligaments, namely, the anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments and the medial and lateral collateral ligaments. The knee is a relatively weak joint and therefore knee injuries arising out of cartilage damage, ligament strain, and other causes are relatively commonplace. Knee injuries are particularly likely to occur during physical activities in which the knees are subjected to significant lateral loads. Among the numerous physical activities in which knee injuries occur, skiing and motorcycle racing have proven to be particularly hazardous.
To help prevent knee injuries, various types of “preventive” knee braces have been proposed to help support and reinforce the knee. For example, a knee brace 100 of the type known in the art is shown in FIG. 1. The illustrated knee brace 100 includes a rigid frame 111 having an upper member 112 and a lower member 114. Polycentric hinges 116 connect the upper and lower members together along the knee joint. The rigid frame 111 maintains the thigh and calf in the proper alignment and thereby prevents lateral knee joint displacement and hyperextension of the lower leg. A plurality of straps 118 is used to secure the upper member 112 and lower member 114 of the frame 111 to the respective thigh and calf portions of the leg. During fitting, each strap 118 is passed through a loop-shaped connector called a strap tab 120 and is then folded over onto itself for securement with Velcro®. Each of the strap tabs 120 is coupled to the frame 111 by a rigid connection device, called a strap tab cap 122.
In practice, it has been found that strap tab caps, such as those illustrated on the knee brace of FIG. 1, suffer from a variety of shortcomings that limit their effectiveness as a connection device. For example, the strap tab cap is typically constructed as a relatively thick member for receiving attachment screws. As a result, the strap tab cap may have a relatively high profile that protrudes outward from the surface of the frame. The high profile of the strap tab cap is undesirable because it increases the possibility that the strap tab cap will catch or snag on a foreign object during physical activity.
Another significant shortcoming relates to the manner in which the strap tab cap is mounted to the knee brace frame. Typically, the strap tab cap is rigidly connected to the knee brace frame. As a result, the strap tab cap cannot rotate relative to the knee brace frame to allow for adjustment of the strap position. This is disadvantageous because it is desirable for the straps on a knee brace to be adjustable for conforming to the shape of the user's leg. In recent years, certain rotatable strap tab cap mechanisms have been proposed for use with knee brace frames in an attempt to overcome this and other shortcomings. However, under certain conditions, existing rotatable strap tab caps may lack the structural integrity necessary for effective use as a connection device.
Thus, a very real and substantial need exists for a rotatable strap tab cap that overcomes the shortcomings of the existing schemes. It is desirable that such a strap tab cap has a low profile to avoid interfering with foreign objects during physical activity. It is also desirable that such a strap tab cap allows the position of the strap to be adjusted according to the user's needs. It is also desirable that such a strap tab cap is constructed of a durable material that is resistant to corrosion. Finally, to be practical, it is desirable that such a strap tab cap is inexpensive to manufacture and is aesthetically appealing. The present invention addresses this need.